Danielle Vance
Danielle, or Dani, is the epitome of the term "rebel without a cause." Current Dani wanders, almost aimlessly. She has recently found Ethos Guild documentation that points to a large Ancient facility deep within the Frozen North. She stole some magical boots to help with the cold and ventured into the icy tundra. History Dani is the daughter of a low level Miltian guard. Her mother was killed during her uniquely bloody birth when Dani practically tore herself out. Her father never recovered and treated Dani poorly her entire childhood. Her father was cruel and frequently drunkenly beat her when she misbehaved or if he was just upset about something. He blamed Dani for her mother's death, constantly calling her a murderer. He beat her so often that Dani became resilient and tough. When she was 8 years old the first of her abilities manifested in a spurt of anger while her father beat her. She threw him across the room and the force killed him instantly. When she realized what happened she ran, scared of what might happen to her if the guards found her. She took to the streets and slums of Miltia and learned the steal to eat. She also learned to harness her new found abilities to greater assist her in her thieving ways. This worked well for her until she was caught by a guard when she was 13. They stupidly put her in a normal cell and she managed to use her abilities to escape in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, the damage was done and her imprisonment attracted the attention of the wrong people. Months after her arrest, members of the Ethos Guild showed up in Miltia seeking this girl that could move objects with her mind. It wasn't hard to find her. She had returned to her ways immediately after her escape. They approached her and told her that they could help her learn to use her powers to help people. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually she agreed to go with them. She was assigned to a research project where they helped her develop her powers and experimented on her, trying to find the source of her power. She was a part of a project of gifted individuals and they all were experimented on. She was given a code name, Black Rose, because of her black rose tattoos as well as her abrasive yet caring personality. She helped and worked with Ethos for five years before she became fed up with their poking and prodding and rules. When she tried to leave she found out that she was more of a prisoner than and member and instead escaped and ran. She runs to this day, chased by those who wish to use her power for what she believes to be selfish reasons. She has no destination, no purpose but to stay alive and free. Relationships Dani has no friends, no family, and no one to turn to. There are some in the Ethos Guild that are looking for her. They wish to exploid her for her natural and unique talents. She spends most of her time running and hiding from them. For now, she believes she has evaded them. Character Sheet Female Human Telekineticist 11 Chaotic Neutral Medium Humanoid (Human) Int +4; Senses '''Perception +1 Defense '''AC '''14 (Touch 14, Flatfooted 10) '''HP '''183 (11d8 + 110) '''Fort +16, Ref +11, Will +4 Special Defense Force Ward 11 HP (16 HP) Offense Speed 30' Melee Unarmed +10/+5 (1d3 + 2) Ranged Telekinetic Blast +13/+8 (6d6 + 15), Force Blast +13/+8 (6d6 + 4) Special Attacks Aetheric Boost +1 damage per blast dice Statistics Str 14, Dex 18, Con 22 (28), Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 18 Base Atk +8/+3; CMB +10 (+14 grapple); CMD 24 (26 grapple); Telekenisis Comabat Maneuver: CMB +19 (+23 grapple); CMD 31 (33 grapple) Feats Greater Grapple, Improved Grapple, Improved Unarmed Strike, Point Blast Shot, Precise Shot, Technologist, Toughness, Weapon Focus (Blast) Skills Bluff +19, Disable Device +19 (+29 vs. tech), Knowledge (Engineering) +15, Knowledge (Technology) +16 (+26 with chip), Pilot +8 (+18 with chip), Sleight of Hand +18, Stealth +18 Special Qualities '''Elemental Focus (Aether), Force Ward, Burn 3 (Max 12), Feel the Burn +3, Infusion Specialist (Form 3), Metakinesis (Empower, Maximize) '''Wild Talents (DC 19 + spell level) Expanded Element (Aether), Extended Range, Foe Throw (DC 23), Light Touch, Telekinetic Finesse, Telekinetic Maul, Telekinetic Maneuver Crocks (3) +2 vs. Poison, Quick Healer (x2 natural healing), Good with flails and morningstars +1 Languages Ancient, Lorn, Kaelithican, Ultramarian Gear Worn *'Ring' Ring of Sustenance *'Belt' Belt of Constitution +6 *'Boots '''Boots of the Winterland Cybernetics *'Brain''' Skillslot Other Bag of rocks (30), Bag of Holding IV, E-Pick +10, Skill Chip (Knowledge Technology +10), Skill Chip (Pilot +10) Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters